


Breaking Down

by fabulous_but_evil



Series: This Is The End (Hold Your Breath And Count To Ten) [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Pining, Childhood Trauma, Drug Addiction, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Canon, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Sexual Content, Stalker Jim Moriarty, Stalking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Dein Name ist Sherlock Holmes und in deinem Gedankenpalast sind deine Kindheitserinnerungen sind nichts weiter als ein weitgefächerster Flickenteppich aus Falltüren hinter denen die Angst namens Rotbart lauert.





	Breaking Down

> _All alone even when I was a child_  
_ I've always known there was something to be frightened of_  
_ I can see it coming from the edge of the room_  
_ Creeping in the streetlight holding my hand in the pale gloom_  
_ Can you see it coming now? [...]_  
_ All alone on the edge of sleep_  
_ My old familiar friend_  
_ Comes and lies down next to me_

Dein Name ist Sherlock Holmes und in deinem Gedankenpalast sind deine Kindheitserinnerungen sind nichts weiter als ein weitgefächerster Flickenteppich aus Falltüren, hinter denen die Angst namens Rotbart lauert.

Doch auch außerhalb deines brillianten Verstandes lauert dein bester Freund aus Kindheitstagen in der Ecke jedes Raumes, immer wenn ein Klient Hunde erwähnt - Baskerville war die Hölle, nicht nur aus der Perspektive eines Abhängigen.

*

Dein Name ist Sherlock Holmes und du triffst dich des Nachts im blassen Düsternis des Dämmerlichts der Straßenlaternen mit James Moriarty und lässt zu, dass er deine Hand hält - auch wenn er dich in die Knie zwingt, und wenn er dich fickt.

*

Dein Name ist Sherlock Holmes und seit deinem vorgetäuschten Tod hast du dich daran gewöhnt, alleine zu schlafen, aber es ist etwas anderes, in deinem Schlafzimmer in der Bakerstreet 221b zu schlafen und zu wissen, dass John nicht eine Treppe und eine Tür entfernt von dir ist.

(Dein Name ist Sherlock Holmes und eines Tages wirst du dich auch noch daran gewöhnen, dass Jim Moriarty manchmal mitten in der Nacht in deinem Schlafzimmer steht und dich einfach nur anstarrt, wenn du aufwachst.

"Was willst du hier?," fragst du desorientiert, und statt verbal zu antworten, wird er einfach wie so oft seine Taten für sich sprechen lassen und sich zu dir ins Bett legen.)


End file.
